


Sorry I didn't tell you

by Sylok



Series: Wayhaught and Werewolves [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Nicole's really just a big puppy, Werewolf Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylok/pseuds/Sylok
Summary: Nicole hasn't found a good time to tell Waverly that she's a werewolf, and now she's got some explaining to do.This is just some feel-good fluff.





	Sorry I didn't tell you

The moon was beautiful and full tonight. Nicole had told Waverly she had to work a double shift today extending into the early morning hours, and not to wait up for her as she wouldn't be home until very late. About a half hour after the gang all sat down for dinner, Waverly decided to go for a walk around the Earp land. It was fairly cold out tonight, so Waverly grabbed her biggest down jacket and her fuzziest scarf and hat and set out.

-

The full moon always seemed to affect things in Purgatory, but it affected some more than others, and Nicole was one of those some. Nicole was never able to find the right time to tell Waverly, let alone any other member of Team Earp about her furry friend, but she figured it was about time to do so, considering that as of lately, things had settled down a bit. However, tonight was not the night, and she thought she should give Waverly a chance to process the information, rather than reveal it, and immediately come face to face (or face to fur) with it Nicole's other half.

Tonight was a particularly cold night, but the moon was shining bright, and Nicole loved every second of it. Despite the bone-chilling temperatures, Nicole's fur kept her plenty warm. Tonight she had decided to stick close to home instead of running for miles and miles as she usually did.

-

About 15 minutes into her walk, Waverly heard a branch snap off in the distanced and briefly paused. Considering that the homestead was about as far out from the rest of the town as any other building, she figured it was just some animal and thought nothing of it and continued on her way. However, it was not just any animal.

Just a few yards from where Waverly stopped, her eyes connected with a bright pair of rather large yellow glowing eyes.

-

Nicole didn't think she would run into Waverly. Especially not tonight as she thought her girlfriend who seemed to constantly be cold and in need of just one more blanket, (often that blanket being Nicole herself) would surely stay bundled up in their bed or on the couch in front of the fire since it was so frigid outside. But, when Nicole had seen Waverly walking along, she wanted to show Waverly her true self, despite the fact that Nicole couldn't outright tell her and would have to try and show Waverly some other way.

-

Waverly froze, as the pair of eyes slowly moved closer out of the thick woods, and slowly, a massive seven-foot tall wolf with ginger-red fur walked out onto the path in front of her. Waverly just stood in awe and bewilderment, and then the wolf did something she wasn't expecting, and laid down on its stomach, and lowered its head to the ground. Waverly was quite puzzled and questioned why every cell in her body didn't start running, but then again the wolf could have easily caught her in a few bounds if it wanted to, so that wouldn't have done her any good. She just stood there for what seemed like hours as the wolf just looked up at her with playfully soft eyes. Then, the wolf got up, and slowly took a couple of paces towards the girl. It was at this moment that Waverly's resolve broke, and as most other people would do in this situation, she ran.

The wolf gave into a playful chase, and within seconds, it had run up behind and jumped over Waverly, gracefully landing in front of her and stopping and sitting down on its haunches with its tongue hanging out of its mouth panting and its long bushy tail wagging like a puppy. Waverly was shocked and again, just stopped and stared, trying to comprehend what had just happened. This was Purgatory after all, so an abnormally massive wolf showing up and acting like a puppy wasn't too far out of the question. Eventually, she threw all caution to the wind and decided to approach the wolf, as she figured that if the wolf meant ill towards her it would have acted upon it already. She got within three feet of the wolf before it lowered its head as if inviting Waverly to pet it. So that's just what Waverly did, she reached out a hand and rubbed the top of the wolf's head. She was quite surprised at just how soft the fur was, and slowly scratched her way down under the wolf's jaw. Waverly had read stories and lore about werewolves, and considering all the supernatural things she and her family had defeated and the gigantic size of the wolf in front of her, Waverly was almost certain that this was what she was encountering. She began to piece the puzzle together, with the fact that the wolf's fur was red, about the same shade as Nicole's hair, and how Nicole seemed to have to work these super long double-shifts every month or so. Finally, she was certain enough that she spoke up.

"Nicole?" She asked. When the wolf nodded its head enthusiastically. Waverly continued with a very different expression of frustration and on her face. "You have some SERIOUS explaining to do tomorrow." The wolf nodded again in acknowledgment of the trouble she was in with her girlfriend. But that could wait for now as Waverly suddenly wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed her face into the soft fur at the base of her neck. Nicole reciprocated as much as she could in her wolf form, lowering her head behind Waverly's back and raising a paw around her in as close to a hug as she could get.

"Wow, you're so big. Granted I can't say I've met any other werewolves, but just wow. And gosh, your fur is so soft. I'm about to make a fur coat out of you for keeping this from me," she playfully scolded. "Hey, what do you say we head home, it's getting a bit late." Nicole nodded, and then lowered herself to the ground. Waverly was confused until Nicole motioned with her head up towards her back, trying to tell her to get on. Waverly caught on and eventually got up. When Nicole stood up, she squealed in excitement and grabbed tightly of two tufts of fur trying to not fall off. Nicole started walking, but instead away from the homestead, she wanted to take Waverly for a joyride. Nicole then started to pick up the pace, and Waverly realized what was happening and then laid herself down against Nicole's back, and replaced her grip in the fur. Eventually, Nicole was sprinting at top speed. Again Waverly screamed in excitement at the joy of the moment.

Nicole brought them back to the homestead and lowered her head and shoulders, and before Waverly realized what was happening, she was sliding down Nicole's back like a slide at a playground before her feet hit the ground. Waverly turned around and grabbed Nicole's face in her hands and said, "How about you go to the barn, and I'll run inside and grab some stuff for sleeping. Nicole nodded and Waverly went inside, brushed her teeth and changed into her favorite pajamas, which were actually Nicole's, but seeing as Nicole most certainly couldn't wear them right now, she figured Nicole wouldn't mind, not that she would have in the first place. She grabbed a pillow and some blankets, made her way back down to the barn, and kissed Nicole on the cheek before opening the door to the barn. Nicole waited for Waverly to set up her bed on the ground before walking over to her, and laying down next to, sort of on top of her before Waverly actually draped the blankets over herself. Waverly realized that Nicole's fur was more than enough to keep her warm, even in the barn, but she figured that by morning Nicole would be shifted back to her human form and would most likely be naked, though Waverly didn't know for sure, so she still draped the blankets over the both of them so they wouldn't be totally frozen in the morning. Waverly snuggled into Nicole's warmth and Nicole gently draped a front leg over and wrapped her head and tail around the small girl, which was not hard by any means considering the size of her full moon wolf. Slowly the two of them drifted off, Nicole's heartbeat soothing Waverly, and Waverly accepting of Nicole's protective gesture and position finally washing away the bit of fear that Waverly might not want to be with her if she had told her.

Come morning, Nicole awoke first, back in human form, and naked under the thick blankets she was under. She was curled around Waverly, just as she had fallen asleep. Nicole would have stayed there forever, but she was quickly realizing how cold the barn's ground actually was, and carefully extracted herself from where she was, as not to wake Waverly. Thankfully, Waverly had the foresight last night to bring out a sweatshirt and sweatpants for Nicole to put on in the morning. After Nicole got dressed, she lifted Waverly up off the ground in an adorable blanket burrito, Waverly slightly stirring and pressing her face against Nicole's shoulder, and brought her inside the house and up to their bedroom. She laid Waverly down, and then got into bed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. After a few more hours of good sleep, they both drifted to consciousness, and Nicole apologized repeatedly for not telling Waverly about her.

"Baby I'm so so sorry I didn't tell you about me sooner. I just couldn't find a good time to break the news," Nicole apologized. "I totally understand if you're upset and I hope you can forgive me."

"Nicole, you don't have to be sorry, but now I'm gonna have to buy you a collar to show everybody that you're my werewolf," Waverly chided. "And you know Wynonna is gonna have endless dog puns for you, are you sure you're prepared for that?"

"I think I can handle your sister Waves. I've been doing so for a while now"

"So how does the shifting work? Can you control it? Does it hurt?" Waverly had so many questions for Nicole about this recent development.

"Well I can control my shifting, but as was the case last night, when the moon is full, I can't avoid it, and my wolf gets bigger and stronger than normal. But it's still me, so you won't ever have to worry about me going rogue or anything. And no it doesn't hurt at all, that would be kind of counterintuitive." Nicole explained

"Okay, well I'll save you the curiosity for now. And Nicole, nothing has changed between us. I still love you just as much as I did yesterday, if not more. The only thing is that now my bonus blanket is a lot fuzzier."

Nicole took that as a queue and shifted right then in the bed to Waverly's surprise, seeing as she would no longer be the size of her full moon version, and snuggled as close to the girl as she could, Waverly doing the same, savoring the moment before Wynonna would inevitably burst in and either be terrified or try and pull some prank on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated.


End file.
